warriorcats_of_polarclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Polar Clan Information
Polar clan is one Warrior cat clans based on Series of Erin hunter in Scared Grove in the online game of FreeRealms™. Polar Clan ☪ We are Polar clan Cats! We live through thick in thin in nonstop leaf bare terrain. We are Polar clan cats, of the Snow spirits. We descended from ancient Snow leopards. We have outstanding survival abilities in the harsh cold. We are polar clan and we are proud. ExtraNote: We are a realistic clan Quote:"We are proud cats of the cold" We hope the information Below helps the fellow readers get to know Polar Clan! ❤ Description Polar clan is a wise, strong, and creative clan! We learn everyday and we grow everyday. Polar clan has survived the fall down of Fr now we are regrouping into Feral heart! Allies and Enemies Allies: Too many to name ^w^ ~~ Enemies:None so far, but if any clan or cats continue to push uneeded nonsense to our limit we will avenge and be firece, defensive, and protective no matter what! So watch it o_o- Territory We lie in south pole and the pine forest-like area in flouritine plains. We can no longer demand boundaries for territory due to rules. Just Please don't harass or bother us. Ranks Leader: LegacyStar ✰ Aka LegacyStar Eclipse From the Eclipse Blood Family Deputy: DayBreak (Rory Daybreak) Medicine Cat: BerryBlossom (Ayanna BerryBlossom) Head Warrior:Soulreap ~All the other ranks are known by those who join and gain knowledge of amount of certain cat ranks. Rules WARRIORS: ~Practice and keep all your skills in tack. ~Follow and respect all the orders of the head warriors NO expeptions ~Dont attack anything APPRENTICES: ~Always be ready to learn! ~Be patient nothing comes with ease! ~Pay attention to what your mentors say! or anyone without my orders/permission ETC MEDICS: ~Keep your den stocked and organzied at ALL times. ~Do your treatments properly yet in a timley matter. ~Give accurate messages only to leader no "bending the truth"!! ELDERS: ~Try to take it easy and let the younger cats do what they do! ~Dont doubt your time on earth everything has a start and end and within reason just live life to the very fullest! QUEENS: ~ Watch your kits every second no slacking! ~NEVER put your kit in a dangerous situation and treat it right! KITS: ~Try to behave and listen to your fellow cats orders! ~Don't try to take authority of ANY kind your just a kit!! DEPUTY: ~Properly watch over the clan while the leader may be unavaible ~Run things by the leader you may be dep but your not leader just yet! ~Don't get power hungry to persue leadership ALL POLAR CLAN CATS: ~No stealing or consuming sweet herbs from med den only me and of course the med can! ~No using the restroom on LegacyStar's tree/rock/den! ~No stealing from ANY den! ~Follow ALL rules and codes from leader, dep,head warrior ETC. NO exeptions!!! ~ Accept punishment when given YOU earned it!!! OTHER CATS FROM ANY OTHER CLANS OR TRIBE: ~Stay out of OUR land we rightfully claimed it we will protect with our very very last breaths!!! ~NO spying/hacking if you happen to join our clan we will find you and get the proper revenge! ~Please respect and leave us to ppeace as we do ALL of you! Punishments Keep in mind many fair and firm warning will be given until punishment shall be passed around! ~Having to sleep on old moss for the as many nights given by leader, dep ETC ~Having to care for kits for as many days given by leader, dep ETC. ~No catmint for as many days given by leader,dep ETC. ~Extra work for as many days given by leader, dep ETC. ~We will put mouse bile in your food! O_O' only if your really bad! ~Being exiled/banned forever this is the VERY VERY VERY worst punishment!!! ~Embarass you at the next clan gathering! News Song::https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K56DCGJeEnw&feature=player_embedded (This is clean pictured with no words just beats) Contact Information See LegacyStar Eclipse ~ Her Message Wall See Ayanna BerryBlossom ~ Her Message Wall See Rory Daybreak ~ His Message Wall If you have any questions to ask we will return and respond as soon as possible. ~Thank you for your patientce and cooperation! ^▽^ ~Berry ♥♥